Reid's Dominate Side
by CM WhiteWolf
Summary: This is a short story on Dr. Spencer Reid he is different when he is not at work, rather than clumsy, he is dominate. Reid and Aaron H. have been together for 2 months now, after him and Haley got divorced. Later on David R. joins the fun.


Reid's Dominate Side

Hey guys this is my Criminal Minds story, I imagined what Reid would be like if he was more dominate at home and with his relationships, rather than being his normal and clumsy way at work. Reid has a dominate relationship with Hotch that has been going on for 2 months after Haley and Aaron got divorced, and Rossi will be brought in to the relationship. So here it goes Please Read and Review.

"Aaron, I'm home" Reid yelled after shutting the door. He slipped off his shoes and put his bag on the couch. Reid walked to the bedroom to get out of his work clothes, he took a shower and then went to find his mate.

"Aaron, where are you" Reid asks as he makes his way to the kitchen.

"I'm in here" a low voice says back to him, "I was making you some supper, if your hungry" he told Reid.

"I thought we agreed that you would answer me when I talk to you, in your presence or not" Reid asked looking at him.

"Yes, we did and I'm sorry" Aaron replies in his low tone, putting the food on the plates. Aaron turns back to see Reid staring at him, Hotch looks away and plays with his fingers, Reid takes Aaron's wrist and pulls him closer to him, putting Aaron's arms around his neck and putting his hands on Aaron's hips and says "Where is my kiss." Hotch leans in and kisses him, Reid slides one hand behind Hotch's neck and the other one under his shirt, pushing deeper into the kiss, Reid pulls away and says "Come on, Lets eat."

They finished eating and Aaron took the dishes to be washed, however Reid had other plans he goes to the bedroom, walking over to a dresser on the right side of the room, Reid finds a his handcuffs, he walks back to the kitchen to see that Aaron is done with the dishes and draining the water. Reid walks behind him and grabs on of his hands putting it in the cuffs, then he takes the other hand and puts it in the cuffs as well, he then turns Aaron around and kisses him deeply but softly. He takes Aaron to the bedroom and cuffs one hand, he then goes over to the dresser and grabs an unknown object.

"Undress yourself Aaron" Reid says, and then walks out of the room. Reid returns to find Aaron in the bed under the sheets, his clothes are in a pile by the bed. Reid gets on the bed and handcuffs one hand to the headboard. He takes the sheet off of Aaron and undress himself, Hotch starts to get hard, when he sees this, trying to hide it with his free hand, Reid sees this and smiles. He gets on the bed and removes Hotch's hand away, cuffing it with the other one, Reid smiles as he see cum from Hotch's rock hard dick, Reid bends down and licks the cum away, making Aaron moan at the familiar touch. Aaron moans louder as Reid begins sucking going deeper, he moans even louder when Reid puts his finger inside of Aaron's tight ass. Adding another finger, Reid kissed Aaron passionately from his lips and making a trail to his dick, Reid goes back up and bites hard on Hotch's shoulder, Hotch gasps in pain as Reid licks over the bite and sucks on it leaving a hickey, by now Reid has his whole hand in Hotch's hole, he pumps back and forth making Hotch arch up every time. Reid pulls his hand out of Aaron and goes to the other side of the room, he grabs a box of condoms and walks back over to Aaron. Reid puts lube inside and around Hotch's hole, Reid slips on a condom and pushes hard into Aaron, giving him no warning, he pushes deeper in and hits Aaron's prostate, making him push against Reid's dick and making him go deeper. Reid takes himself out of Hotch, hearing a whine come from Aaron. He cuffs him and tells him to roll over onto his stomach, Aaron obeys and Reid cuffs him back to the bed.

"You remember what to do, Doggy Style" Reid smiles at him. Hotch obeys and gets on all fours. Reid pushes his dick back inside of Hotch and continues harder and faster moving inside of him, going balls deep. Hotch is moaning and clutching on to the bed frame, Reid begins his rhythm in Aaron's hole and then grabs Hotch's dick and continues the rhythm. Hotch gasps loudly as he cums in Reid's hand, and then Reid gasps as he goes faster and cums, Reid pulls out and takes off the condom, throwing it away. Reid cuffs Hotch and then walks to the bathroom and gets a towel, he wipes himself off and then throws the towel to Hotch, who is laying on the bed. Reid walks over to his dresser and grabs a pair of boxers, and sweatpants, then he walks over to another dresser and grabs Hotch a pair of boxers. Reid gets dressed and then gives the boxers to Hotch before walking out of the room.

Reid walks to the kitchen and grabs a soda out of the fridge, he is about to reheat some food, only to be stopped by the doorbell. Reid walks over to the door and looks through the eye hole only to see David Rossi standing there. Reid opens the door and invites him in, as Rossi walks in Reid shuts the door behind him and locks it. Reid then turns to see Rossi sitting floor by his feet. Reid holds a hand out for Rossi to take it and stand back up. Hotch walks out in pants and a shirt, he has Rossi sit in a chair while he sits on the corner of the couch and Hotch lays down with his head on Reid's lap.

"So, Rossi what brings you at this time of night" Reid asks still drinking his soda.

"I wanted to speak about your relationship with Aaron, and wanted to ask if I could be a part of it" Rossi began "I have seen the way you act at work its professional but when you two are alone, its master and slave."

"You want to be a 3rd party in our relationship then, fine come sit on the couch" Reid told him. Hotch sat up and leaned closer into Reid, Rossi sat down next to Hotch and looked at Reid for instructions. All that Reid did was move to the chair that Rossi was sitting in. He heard a whine come from Hotch as he moved away, sitting down he thought in his head about the situation, then he smiled and said "By the end of the night, we shall see if you belong to me or if you don't deserve our love."

"Of course, what ever it is that you want me to do" Rossi told him.

"Very well, Reach over to Hotch, take his chin in your hand, and kiss him" Reid told him smiling. Hotch looks at Reid and then faces Rossi as he leans in and kisses him. Reid is surprised that Rossi would do this. Rossi pulls apart from Aaron, and asks "What else do I need to do to impress you."

Reid smiles and says "Aaron come over here." Rossi looks at him with a questioning look, Hotch obeys and stands next to Reid. Then Reid tells him to unbutton his pants, and for Rossi to sit on his lap. Rossi walks over and sits in between Reid's legs in the chair, while Hotch undoes his own pants. What Reid does next, Hotch would have never believed it, Reid told Hotch to stand in front of Rossi, while Rossi was to suck and play with Hotch. He did so, and made Hotch hard, Rossi's pants were getting tight due to his rock hard dick throbbing. Reid was enjoying this and then he ordered for them to stop, Reid stood and said "When I come back, both of you should be completly naked, one on the floor the other one on the couch" and then Reid disappeared into the bedroom.

Reid returned to see Rossi naked on the floor and Hotch was naked on the couch, Reid has his hands full of stuff that the 2 men could not see what they were. Reid sat down in his chair and put the stuff behind his chair. He then took off his clothes and told Hotch to get on all fours and crawl to him, to suck on his dick. Then he told Rossi to put a condom on and fuck Hotch, they obeyed him and did everything that he told them to do that night, from the living room with sex toys, then to the kitchen with a threesome, and lastly to the bedroom, where Reid got the real fun of tying up his slaves. When it was over Reid took a shower, left for work, and at work put a note on Hotch's desk and one on Rossi's desk. When they both got to work, they separated into their offices and read the letters, First was Rossi:

Rossi,

That was goog last night, you deserve to be with Hotch and I, I hope to see you tonight and then this weekend I will make sure that you will not get a chance to walk, and from now on call me Master when we are without the team, you gave me that idea my slave.

See you Tonight,

Your Master

And then the letter to Hotch:

Aaron,

Let me know tonight if you didn't like it with Rossi, although I believe that you loved it with all of your moaning. This weekend be prepared to really get it on, a lot hotter than normal, because I have a big plan for you and Dave. And thanks to Dave, when we are together, its no longer my name, instead call me Master my slave and mate forever.

See you Tonight,

Your Master

They both closed the letter finished reading it, only to look down at the the team only to see Reid smiling at them, while typing at his computer screen. Until J.J came in and called everyone to the conference room for a case. Reid acts natural as he walks by Hotch and Rossi talking and following from behind him, Reid smiles and takes his seat next to Morgan. They take the case and head to Colorado, every night and weekend they are at home, Rossi and Hotch become slaves to their Master Reid.

Thank you so much for reading it, Please Review and tell me what you think. I am working on a crossover story for Gakuen Heaven and Lord of the Rings now, My other story I have written is Gakuen Heaven. This is My first story for Criminal Minds, So Please Let me know what you think of it. Thank You!


End file.
